No soy Gay!
by FabyKlaine
Summary: Que amara sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cabello, su piel...no significaba nada, porque el, Darren Criss, no era Gay.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola otra vez! xD Aquí vengo con un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió justamente ayer en la noche, se basa en la pareja de CrissColfer, aquí veremos lo que pasa por la cabecita de Darren con respecto a Chris y su homosexualidad 7u7 (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^**

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD**

…

**No soy Gay!**

Que su sonrisa produzca en tu pecho un agradable calor…**No tenía nada de malo.**

Que te perdieras en esos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos azules…**No era algo raro.**

Que ese pálido rostro fuera la cosa más hermosa que hayas visto en toda tu vida…**No significaba nada.**

Que su frágil voz y su peculiar risa te hagan estremecer cada vez que te habla…**No había problema.**

Que disfrutaras más de lo normal besar sus suaves y rosados labios delante de las cámaras…**No era tu culpa. **

Que tu mirada se paseara por su esbelto y delicado cuerpo deteniéndose en su perfecto y redondo trasero…**Bien, eso ya no era tan normal.**

Pero eso **no** significaba que el, **Darren Criss,** fuera **Gay. **

…

**Darren: **No, no, no yo no soy Gay! – Se repetía así mismo tratado de convencerse.

Nunca pensó que esto llegaría a ser un problema, savia que no sería fácil, interpretar a un personaje Gay, siendo el heterosexual era todo un reto y más aun sabiendo que su personaje estaría involucrado en una relación amorosa con nada más ni menos que otro hombre, pero él estaba feliz de haber recibido la oportunidad.

Nunca imagino que las cosas se le fueran a salir de las manos, pero desde que lo vio por primera vez, **todo se complico.**

Su tan perfecto y elegante estilo para vestir, su piel tan pálida e inmaculada, sus tan azules y grandes ojos, su alegre y amplia sonrisa, su cabello castaño tan perfectamente peinado.

La más clara y pura definición de lo hermoso y perfecto era él, **Chris Colfer. **

Admitía que el tipo estaba sumamente _bueno_ y que era una tentación para cualquier persona que tuviera ojos, pero **no** para él, porque él **no era Gay. **

…

**Chris:** Hola Darren es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Chris, Chris Colfer – Se presento amablemente con el tomando su mano entre la suya, provocando que con ese simple rose el pulso de Darren se acelerara.

**Darren:** Un…un gusto Chris – Sonrió - Heee, como…como es que sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto extrañado y Chris soltó una de sus hermosas risitas ante su pregunta.

**Chris: **Bueno, creo que lo más normal del mundo es que sepa el nombre de mi novio** – **Le dijo coquetamente para después guiñarle un ojo, en ese momento Darren sintió como sus mejillas se ponían caliente – Jajaja discúlpame, solo fue una broma.

**Darren:** Si, no te preocupes - Sonrió.

Cuando se presentaron formalmente para iniciar con su trabajo sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y no lo entendió, no entendió porque Chris lo ponía tan nervioso, quizás era porque él llevaba más tiempo en el programa y tenía más experiencia, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno ante las cámaras, si era eso, no había otra razón, no era como si su presencia lo alterara o algo por el estilo, no era que el hecho de que Chris **fuera realmente Gay** lo pusiera incomodo, no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, no era homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tenía sus propias ideas y creencias, el era heterosexual y así seria por **siempre.**

…

Verlo actuar ante las cámaras, tan realista, tan apasionado, tan entregado a su trabajo, debía admitirlo, Chris Colfer era un gran actor.

Sentía que moriría en ese momento, la tan esperada escena del primer beso entre Kurt y Blaine se filmaría el día de hoy.

Todos se pusieron en posiciones, las luces se encendieron, las cámaras estaban listas, solo faltaban un par de detalles para comenzar.

**Chris:** Nervioso?

**Darren:** Solo un poco – Mintió, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

**Chris:** Descuida, solo será un beso fingido – Sonrió.

Darren se tranquilizo un poco, Chris le transmitía confianza, ahora estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.

**Ryan:** Acción! - Grito y las cámaras comenzaron a filmar.

…

_**Blaine: **Logras conmoverme, Kurt, el dueto es solo una excusa para pasar, más tiempo contigo._

''_Blaine y Kurt se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Blaine se levando de su lugar y se inclino asía Kurt, uniendo sus labios en un beso''_

…

**Ryan:** Corte, estuvieron genial chicos! – Los felicito.

**Chris:** Gracias Ryan – Sonrió feliz, satisfecho por su trabajo – Estuvo bien, no Darren? – Lo llamo pero no contesto, estaba ajeno a lo que ocurría en su alrededor, su cuerpo temblaba y tocaba suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos…ese beso, ese beso se sintió tan…tan _bien _– Darren?

**Darren:** Heee…que…que sucede? – Pregunto confundido saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**Chris:** Jajaja olvídalo – Dijo para después levantarse de su lugar y salir del foro de grabación.

Darren se quedo en su lugar, mirándolo detenidamente hasta perderlo de vista.

…

**Darren:** Cory, parezco Gay?

**Cory:** Disculpa?! – Pregunto exaltado, al parecer Darren fue muy directo con su pregunta.

**Darren:** Se que es una pregunta extraña pero…pero necesito la opinión de alguien.

**Cory:** Y para que quieres saber eso? Eres Gay?

**Darren:** No! - Grito exaltado- Pero, cuando un hombre es Gay, se nota a simple vista?

**Cory:** Bueno eso depende, tomemos de ejemplo a Chris, el es demasiado femenino, su manera de actuar, hablar y vestir lo delatan – Darren lo escuchaba atentamente – Ahora tomémoste a ti como ejemplo, eres masculino, atractivo, las chicas se mueren por ti, nunca nadie pensaría que eres Gay.

**Darren: **Ya veo – Cory lo miro encarando una de sus cejas – Que ocurre?

**Cory:** Porque me preguntas esto?

**Darren:** Por…por nada, simple curiosidad.

**Cory:** En serio? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Chris? – Darren abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el muy maldito lo había atrapado.

**Darren: **Yo…yo…

**Cory:** No te culpo, Chris esta como quiere, las chicas siempre lamentan que sea Gay…pero eso es algo bueno para nosotros los hombres – Sonrió.

**Darren:** Que estás diciendo? – Pregunto incrédulo.

**Cory: **Jajaja nada, solo bromeaba.

**Darren:** Ser Gay, no es malo, verdad?

**Cory: **Claro que no, es algo normal, uno no decide de quien enamorarse en esta vida, ya sea una persona de tu mismo sexo si es amor verdadero, todo está bien.

Darren lo miro fijamente para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo agradecido.

Tal vez si le gustaba Chris, debía admitirlo desde que lo conoció se sintió atraído hacia él, no lo entendía, que tenía el de especial.

Antes había estado con muchas mujeres sumamente hermosas, siempre tuvo bien definida su sexualidad, pero desde que Chris Colfer llego a su vida **todo cambio.**

El, Darren Criss **no era Gay**, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan completamente seguro de sí mismo, **no era Gay **o al menos, eso era lo que él **quería creer.**

…

**N/A: Ya no te hagas tonto Darren, a nosotros los Klainers no nos engañas, todos sabemos que al termino de Glee te harás Gay y serás el novio de Chris *-* xD Waaa la verdad sería lo más hermosos del mundo que estos dos estuvieran juntos en la vida real, vamos Chris sedúcelo, no creo que Darren pueda resistirse a tus encantos! xD**

**PD: Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi primer historia y también a los que comentaron, me hacen sentir bienvenida a la familia FanFiction, Saludos y besos para todos…Klaine for Ever! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola, no he muerto, es solo que la prepa se come mi vida, lo que vendría siendo lo mismo xD Pero bueno ya no los entretengo, (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^**

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD**

…

Ya no podía soportarlo, debía admitirlo, no importaba cuantas veces se negara a aceptarlo, era demasiado obvio como para seguir ocultándolo, Chris Colfer le gustaba.

Pero **no** por eso era Gay, simplemente era atracción, nada más, no es que estuviera enamorado de él, no, eso no, solo…era su físico, si, nada más, siempre supo que Chris era guapo, _extremadamente_ guapo y hacer las escenas Klaine en Glee le hacía tener pensamientos inadecuados con el, así que el no estaba enamorado y mucho menos, de un hombre.

…

**(Narra Darren)**

Moriría, en verdad sentía que moriría, en unos minutos empezaría la agravación de _''The First Time'' _y no estaba para nada listo, como se supone que estaría listo para acostarme con Chris?!

Aunque, técnicamente serian Blaine y Kurt, pero da lo mismo, mis manos sudan, mi cuerpo tiembla y mi estomago se revuelve cuando tengo que darle un simple beso, como se supone que reaccionare cuando este semidesnudo en una cama junto con el...seguramente terminare por vomitar.

**Chris:** Hola Darren – Y ahí estaba, el causante de mi confusión, de mi sufrimiento, la persona que se escabullía en mi mente todos los días, saludándome eufóricamente con su perfecta y blanca sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…me daban ganas de golpearlo.

**Darren:** Hola Chris.

**Chris:** Estás listo?

**Darren:** Eso creo – Sonreí, pero por dentro, moría de nervios.

**Chris:** Que bueno, por mi parte…no lo estoy – Dijo apenado.

**Darren:** Porque lo dices?

**Chris:** Yo…estoy muy nervioso – Admitió mientras sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

**Darren:** Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también estoy nervioso.

**Chrs:** En verdad? – Asentí – Yo…yo nunca he hecho una escena de este tipo, aunque claro, no es como si fuéramos tener sexo explicito ni dada de eso.

**Darren:** Jaja es verdad, simplemente serán unos cuantos, besos, carisias - Mis mejillas ardieron al pronunciar estas palabras.

**Chris:** Si, además, todo es actuado – Sonrió.

**Ryan:** Muy bien, todos en posiciones! – Grito Ryan mientras todos corrían a sus lugares.

**Darren:** Listo? – Le pregunte mitras nos dirigíamos a nuestros puestos.

**Chris:** Listo – Sonrió.

**Ryan: **Chris, Darren, quiero que la primera vez de mi Kurt y Blaine sea inolvidable – Nos dijo con una sonrisa y los dos asentimos – Acción!

…

''_Unieron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos con amor, estaban recostados en la cama de Blaine, ahora tenían sus ropas puestas, y rozaban tiernamente sus narices mientras sonrían, nunca olvidarían su primera vez, porque el amor de su vida estuvo con ellos''_

…

**Ryan:** Corte, fue hermoso – Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Las cámaras dejaron de grabar y reprodujeron las escenas gravadas para confirmar que todo estuviera bien.

Pero Chris y yo no nos movimos de nuestro lugar, nuestras miradas estaban fijas y nuestras manos seguían unidas, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía ver sus tiernas pecas, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y por un minuto, olvide que éramos Kurt y Blaine.

…

**Darren:** Ya no puedo con esto Cory, es demasiado – Cerré mis ojos y hundí mis dedos entre mi rizado cabello halándolo con un poco de fuerza.

**Cory:** Pienso que es hora de que se lo confieses – Literalmente mis ojos se abrieron tanto que sentía que se saldrían de su lugar.

**Darren:** Con…confesar?

**Cory:** Si, dile que estas enamorado de él.

**Darren**: Yo no estoy enamorado de el! – Grite estrepitosamente, sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo de furia, o vergüenza – Solo...solo me gusta, pero…pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea Gay.

**Cory:** Darren ya no te hagas idiota, sabes que estás enamorado, todos lo saben – Encare una de mis cejas sin entender – Ven, sígueme.

Salimos de mi camerino, caminamos por los pasillos y nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta, Cory la abrió, entramos y mi mirada viajo por toda la habitación, Cory se dirigió a una repisa repleta de videos perfectamente acomodados y clasificados, busco por unos minutos y saco uno de entre todos.

**Darren:** Que es esto?

**Cory:** Aquí guardan copias de todos los capítulos.

**Darren:** Y eso que es? – Pregunte apuntando al disco que sostenía entre sus manos.

**Cory:** Es _''New York''_ el último capítulo de la segunda temporada – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Darren:** Y eso que tiene que ver con mi problema? - Pregunte exasperado.

**Cory:** Tu Calla y observa – Encendió un DVD que estaba conectado a una gran pantalla, inserto el disco y se empezó a reproducir.

…

_**Blaine:**__ Te amo – Dice tiernamente tomado a Kurt desprevenido mirándolo con cariño._

_**Kurt:**__ También te amo – Le dice apenado y en el rostro de Blaine se plasma esa peculiar sonrisa de enamorado. _

…

**Darren:** Porque me enseñas esto? – Pregunte confundido.

**Cory:** Que no lo ves?

**Darren:** Ver qué?

**Cory:** Tus ojos, mira como brillan cuando miran a Chris.

**Darren:** Eso…eso no…

**Cory:** Sabes, Ryan dijo que ese ha sido uno de los Te amo más sinceros que ha escuchado en toda su vida…eso no fue actuado, verdad Darren?

**Darren:** Si, si fue actuado, soy un actor, que esperabas.

**Cory:** Darren, esto no es solo en Glee, siempre que miras a Chris tus ojos tienen ese brillo.

**Darren:** Blaine, Blaine tiene ese brillo cuando mira a Kurt.

**Cory:** Por dios Darren, no inventes excusas sabes que es verdad – Dijo elevando su voz, realmente estaba molesto - Díselo, no pierdes nada.

**Darren:** No, eso nunca, me gusta y lo admito, pero ya se me pasara, además no estoy seguro de si soy Gay…esto tal vez es una etapa.

**Cory:** Sabes, mejor olvídalo, intento ayudarte pero es imposible – Dijo resignado para después salió del lugar dejándome solo.

Voltee asía la pantalla, mirando nuevamente la escena de Blaine y Kurt, apreté mi mandíbula, ahí estaba, ese maldito brillo en mis ojos y esa sonrisa de idiota que Chris me provocaba.

…

Salí de la habitación molesto, no con Cory sin con migo, porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí, todo es culpa de Chris, por ser tan amable, lindo, adorable...es un idiota!

Camine sin rumbo fijo llegando al estudio de grabación y sin aviso, choque de frente con alguien.

**Darren:** Lo siento yo no…

**Chris:** Descuida, no fue tu culpa, debo prestar más atención – Y otra vez, mi tormento volvía a aparecen frente a mí.

**Darren:** No importa – Note que sostenía entre sus manos unas hojas y mi curiosidad me gano - Que haces?

**Chris:** Ensayo para nuestra próxima escena.

**Darren:** La ruptura de Klaine? – Asintió.

**Chris:** Es triste sabes, Kurt ama demasiado a Blaine – Sonreí estúpidamente ante sus palabras - Y este lo engaño, que cinismo – Y en segundos mi sonrisa se esfumo.

**Darren:** Pero no fue su culpa se sentía solo – Reclame en defensa de Blaine, de cierto modo, me sentía ofendido.

**Chris:** Eso no lo justifica, dime, tu lo arias? Engañar a la persona que más amas en el mundo – Dijo severamente, sentí que lidiaba con Kurt.

**Darren:** No, eso nunca – Y un extraño sentimiento de culpa cayó sobre mí, odio que esto suceda, enredarte con tu personaje de tal modo que sientes lo mismo que el incluso fuera de el estudio de grabación.

**Chris:** Empiezo a creer que esto es dañino, estoy empezando a actuar como Kurt todo el tiempo – Sonrió.

**Darren:** Lo sé, es terrible - Su melodiosa risa inundo mis oídos y un deseo desquiciante de besar sus labios se apodero de mí, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, paro de reír y su mirada se poso en mi, podía verme reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules, me sentía extraño, el deseo de besarlo era demasiado grande pero yo sabía que estaba mal, **yo no era** **Gay**, no lo era, no podía besar a Chris, pero,quería, quería besarlo, quería probar esos delgados y rosados labios, lamerlos, morderlos, saborearlos asta no poder más.

**Chris:** Darren - Susurro mi nombre y sentí como su dulce alimento choco contra mi rostro, fue entonces cuando nada me importo.

Lo atraje asía mi, roce delicadamente mi nariz contra la suya y sin perder más tiempo lo bese.

Sus dulces labios chocaron contra los mío y sentí como su cuerpo tembló, empecé a besarlo de manera lenta mientras acariciada sus mejillas, después de unos segundos me correspondió, enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a mover sus labios tímidamente, tan tiernos y suaves, eran deliciosos, el beso se torno rudo y exigente, podía escuchar sus jadeos, no podía seguirme el rito, mis labios se movían desesperados y ansiosos sobre los suyos, quería que su sabor quedara impregnado en mi, mordí delicadamente su labio inferior lo que ocasiono que un quejido _demasiado sexy_ escapara de sus labio, mi lengua entro en su cavidad y empece a recorrer todo su interior hasta encontrarse con su lengua asiendo de este beso mucho mas placentero.

Nos separamos y untamos nuestra frentes tratando de recuperar nuestra respiración, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los azules de Chris y como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, lo había besado, había besado a Chris, **había besado a un hombre.**

Sentí que mis piernas temblaban, mi rostro ardía y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, lo solté como si su piel me quemara y me aleje de el – Yo…yo, lo siento…esto, esto fue un error – Dije sin mirarlo para después salir corriendo, maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan idiota.

…

**(Narrador)**

Darren salió corriendo del estudio sin mirara tras, siendo seguido por unos ojos azules.

**Chris:** Darren - Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y su voz el dolor que sentía, algo se quebró en su interior, sonrió amargamente, lo supo desde el principio, **nunca debió enamorarse de Darren Criss. **

…

**N/A: ****Y que les pareció el cap? Me salió más largo *O* Me gusta el drama así que no pude evitar poner uno poquito x) Igual su relación no es algo fácil, sobre todo por la ''Heterosexualidad'' de Darren.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho, besos…Klaine For Ever! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Waw, me alegra que la historia les este gustando, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^**

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD**

…

**(Narra Chris)**

Lo mire alejarse sintiendo como mi corazón latía rápidamente, mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, las ganas de correr tras él, alcanzarlo y pedirle una explicación se esfumaron al recordar sus palabras.

'' _Yo…yo, lo siento…esto, esto fue un error''_

Ese beso, ese beso que hico que mi cuerpo temblara, que mi corazón se acelerara, que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, ese beso que tanto anhele desde la primera vez que lo vi, para él no fue nada, nada más que **un error**.

Enamorarse de un Heterosexual es posiblemente lo más doloroso que puede sucederle a cualquier Gay, porque nunca serás correspondido.

Yo lo savia muy bien, pero era imposible no amar esos hermosos ojos avellana, esa sonrisa, esa alegría que desprendía todos los días, caí ante él como un idiota, pero no fue su culpa, no, fue mía, por enamorarme de él, Darren – Heterosexual – Criss.

Amor a primera vista, tal vez suene un poco estúpido, pero así fue, me enamore de él con tan solo verlo, pero no intente seducirlo ni nada por el estilo, porque savia que él no era Gay y eso me dolió, porque nunca había amado a alguien de esta manera en tan poco tiempo, pero él, Darren, era especial.

Al pasar de los días este sentimiento se hico más fuerte, más intenso, justo lo que trataba de evitar, debía olvidarlo, amarlo solo me aria sufrir, el nunca se fijaría en mi, tenía que aceptarlo, pero me era difícil, muy difícil, verlo todos los días, actuar a su lado, escuchar sus risas, ver sus hermosos ojos, verlo sonreír, besarlo en frente de las cámaras, acaso el mundo estaba en mi contra?

Toque mis labios suavemente con la yema de mis dedos y cerré mis ojos, tratando de recordar el sabor de sus labios y lo bien que me hico sentir con ese simple beso.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, nadie me había besado de esa manera, tan deseosa y desesperada, sentía que no quería separarse de mí.

Y entonces, en mi mente se formo una pregunta.

Porque?** Porque me beso?**

Quería, debía saberlo, esto era tan confuso y al mismo tiempo doloroso para mí, porque en mi interior había una pequeña esperanza de que Darren sintiera algo por mí, una esperanza que quería mantener viva, aunque en el fondo supiera que solo era mentira.

Suspire resignado, limpie mis lágrimas e intente sonreír antes de salir del estudio de grabación, el lugar donde Darren me beso por primera y última vez.

…

**(Narra Darren)**

Salí corriendo como un cobarde, sin importarme el estado en que deje a Chris, como podre volver a verlo a la cara después de esto, no, no podre, como actuare, que le diré.

''_Hola Chris como estas? Si te preguntas porque te bese ayer, es porque tengo un desorden mental y creo que me gustas pero descuida, ya se me pasara''_

Ni de broma le diría algo como eso.

Sin pensarlo fui directamente con la única persona en la que podía confiar.

…

**Cory:** Lo besaste? – Sentí que mis ojos se acuaron al escucharlo.

**Darren:** Si - Apreté mis puños con fuerza al recordarlo, la imagen de sus rostro en frente de mi se hizo presente y por un segundo sentí el contacto de sus labios contra los míos.

**Cory:** Y porque estas enojado? – No respondí, sentí que mis lagrimas estaban al borde de salir - Darren porque…

**Darren:** Porque me gusto! – Grite fuertemente, me fue imposible seguir conteniendo mis lagrimas y en segundos sentí como caían por mis ojos empapando mis mejillas - Me gusto si, nunca había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien como a él, porque nunca había probado unos labios igual de dulces como los de él, porque nunca sentí…nunca sentí esto – Dirigí mi mano a mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón - Aquí, con nadie, solo con él – Sin darme cuente, me encontraba llorando patéticamente en frente de Cory.

**Cory:** Eso es amor, Darren – Se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

**Darren:** Pero es un hombre, entiéndelo Cory no está bien.

**Cory:** Porque? porque la sociedad lo dice, porque te importa demasiado la opinión de personas que tienen una mente cerrada, estas mal Darren, anteponer el que dirán en lugar de tus sentimientos – Savia que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero no, mi cabeza no quería entenderlas.

**Darren:** Yo no quería esto, creí que todo estaba en mi mente, porque yo? Dímelo Cory porque yo?

**Cory:** Porque así debía ser tu vida – Me estrujo con un poco de fuerza e hico que lo viera directamente a los ojos – Dime, crees que Chris eligió esto, ser Gay, dímelo, crees que él lo eligió?

**Darren:** No lo sé - Dije en un susurro apenas audible mientras bajaba mi mirada.

**Cory:** No, no lo eligió, pero así tenía que ser su vida y míralo, el es feliz, porque se acepta tal y como es sin temor a los demás.

Sentí un que un nudo se formo en mi garganta, al imaginarme su rostro nuevamente, sonriente y alegre, tan feliz.

**Darren:** Lo amo…

**Cory:** Que dijiste? – Abrió sus ojos asombrado.

**Darren:** Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo – Repetí frenéticamente moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro – Lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo amo porque no necesite palabras para quererlo, porque sin darme cuenta empecé a disfrutar más de lo debido estar a su lado todos los días, porque estúpidamente me enamore de él con tan solo escuchar su maldita y melodiosa voz, con ver sus malditos y azules ojos y su maldito y hermoso rostro - Baje mi mirada - Lo odio, porque él fue el causante de esto, porque de no ser por el yo no…yo no sería Gay – Me sentía patético, pero al mismo tiempo, sentí como si un enorme peso cayera de mis hombros, abrase fuertemente a Cory y empecé a llorar con más intensidad.

Y por fin, toque fondo, todo lo que sentía dentro de mi salió a flote y ya no había nada que esconder, yo, Darren Criss, **era Gay.**

…

**N/A: No que no Darren, a nosotros nunca nos engañaste, siempre supimos que eras Gay xD Perdón si se les hace un poco pequeño el cap. Es bueno el drama pero no en exceso, no me gusta verlos sufrir, pero así es la vida real, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Recuerden que esto es como yo creo que se desarrollo el CrissColfer, porque ellos tienen algo, escondido en lo más profundo de sus seres tienen algo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y también a los que comentan, ya saben que no gano nada con esto, simplemente me gusta compartir mis locos pensamientos con ustedes, cuídense mucho…Klaine For Ever! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero cuando la flojera llega, la inspiración se va y no la quiero forzar, porque luego me salen cosas feas. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente cap (discúlpenme si ven una que otra falta de ortografía) espero que les guste! ^^ **

**Ni Glee, ni los personajes me pertenecen, si fueran míos en todos los capítulos habría Klaine, Kurt seria eternamente feliz y Blaine seria, celos, celos y más celos xD **

…

**(Narra Darren)**

Seguía abrazando fuertemente a Cory, las lágrimas poco a poco dejaron de correr por mis mejillas, mi llanto había cesado y yo, yo me sentía cada vez más patético, al permitirme ser visto por Cory en tan deprimente estado, pero que más podía hacer, él era la única persona que sabia por lo que estaba pasando, en la única que podía confiar, fue inevitable no desahogarme con él.

**Cory:** Darren – Me llamo suavemente, me tomo de los hombros y me separo lentamente de el – Vamos amigo, no te pongas así, no es el fin del mundo – Sonrió.

**Darren:** Para ti es fácil decirlo.

**Cory:** Lo digo porque es la verdad – Rodé mis ojos – Por favor Darren, no eres el primero ni el último hombre en darse cuenta de que es homosexual.

**Darren:** Lo sé, es solo que…es tan difícil para mí – Camine asía el sofá y me senté.

**Cory:** Vamos viejo, tranquilízate y dime, no te sientes mejor ahora que lo has admitido? – Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

**Darren:** Yo, creo que sí, bueno, un poco –Respondí no muy convencido, pero para ser honesto, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Un apacible silencio se formo entre nosotros, hasta que Coy hablo.

**Cory:** Y ahora, solo te queda algo por hacer.

**Darren:** De que hablas? – Encare una de mis cejas sin entender.

**Cory:** Tienes que declárate a Chris – Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Mi mandíbula literalmente cayó al suelo, en qué demonios estaba pensando Cory!

**Darren:** Estas loco? No puedo hacer eso! – Grite histérico.

**Cory:** Porque no?

**Darren:** Cory, hace menos de veinte minutos acabo de admitir que soy Gay, es más, aun no lo he asimilado por completo, y tu esperas que vaya con Chris y le diga que lo amo? – Su sonrisa se borro en seguida.

**Cory:** Bueno, si lo vemos desde ese ángulo, tienes razón - Tape mi rostro con mis manos y deje salir un grito de frustración – Pero, lo que si tienes que hacer es hablar con él.

**Darren:** Hablar?

**Cory:** Si, o es que ya has olvidado que lo besaste y después escapaste, dejándolo solo sin ninguna explicación? – Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como un millón de dagas.

**Darren:** Si lo dices de esa manera, suena horrible.

**Cory:** Lo sé, pero es la verdad – Dijo alzando sus hombros.

**Darren:** Tienes razón, debo arreglar las cosas con el –Me levante del sofá y camine decidido hacia la puerta.

**Cory:** Así se habla amigo - Sonrió.

Llegue a la puerta, sujete la perilla entre mis manos, y me congele, que se supone que le diría a Chris, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que lo amo, no, aún no, no estaba listo.

Mi mente rápidamente empezó a idear los peores escenarios posibles.

Y si me rechazaba, y si pensaba que solo era una broma, un juego, como le diría que de un día para otro deje de ser heterosexual para ser Gay, y que todo este tiempo he sufrido porque lo he amado desde el primer día en que lo vi.

Mi cuerpo tembló de solo imaginarlo.

**Cory:** Ey Darren, estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado al ver que no me movía.

**Darren:** Yo, yo… - Gire mi cuerpo y camine hasta llegar frente a él – No puedo.

**Cory:** Como que no puedes? – Entre cerro sus ojos

**Darren:** No puedo hablar con él – Me miro con el ceño fruncido – Hoy no, pero pronto, te lo prometo.

**Cory:** Esta bien – Suspiro – Pero si yo fuera tu, me apresuraría, ya que alguien podría quitártelo – Bromeo.

Sin quererlo, mi ceño se frunció ante esa idea.

…

Respire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme, hoy filmaríamos _''The Break Up''_ y la tan inesperada ruptura Klaine sería la primera en ser gravada, aunque para ser honesto, eso no era lo que me tenia preocupado, si no Chris.

No había tenido el tiempo, o mejor dicho, el _coraje_ para hablar con él, hace días que no lo he visto, que tal si esta evitándome, si ya no quiere verme, hablar con migo, y si ahora me odia, por dios nunca pensé que un simple beso fuera a arruinar toda mi vida.

**Ryan:** Donde esta Chris? Tenemos que empezar de una vez – Pregunto exasperado.

**Chris:** Aquí estoy! – Grito entrando apresuradamente al estudio – Lamento la demora Ryan – Se disculpo.

**Ryan:** Esta bien Chris, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, acomódense en sus lugares – Ordeno.

Chris se acomodo en medio del set, mientras una de las maquillistas retocaba su rostro.

Sorpresivamente su mirada se poso en mi de manera fugas para después voltear su rostro, sin siquiera regalarme una sonrisa, me dolió, empezaba a creer que realmente lo había perdido.

Mire como la maquillista se alejaba de él y rápidamente fui su lado a prepararme para la escena, tome valor y hable.

**Darren:** Estas listo? – Pregunte, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

**Chris:** Si, eso creo.

**Darren:** Estas nervioso?

**Chris:** No – Dijo cortante.

Mordí mi labio inferior, se estaba comportando tan indiferente con migo, no lo soportaba, tenía que desrícelo ya.

**Darren:** Chris, yo quiero…

**Ryan:** Muy bien, todos estamos listos? – Pregunto y todos asintieron, demonios, creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar, respire profundamente al igual que Chris y nos preparamos – Acción!

…

_**Kurt:**__ Por favor, deja de fingir que no pasa nada malo._

_**Blaine:**__ Yo estuve con alguien – Admitió con sus ojos cristalizados. _

_**Kurt:**__ Fue Sebastian, verdad?_

_**Blaine:**__ No, no fue Sebastian. Pero…no, no significo nada._

_**Kurt:**__ Quien fue? – Pregunto al borde del llanto. _

_**Blaine:**__ No importa con quien fue, lo que importa es que estaba solo, te necesitaba, te necesitaba y no estuviste allí, y me sentía solo yo, lo siento mucho._

_**Kurt:**__ Y crees que yo no me he sentido solo? no crees que he tenido tentaciones, pero no sucumbí porque sabía lo que significaba, significa algo horrible y terrible y…_

_**Blaine:**__ Lo siento mucho Kurt, en verdad._

…

**Ryan:** Corte! – Grito – Por dios muchachos, eso es exactamente lo que estaba buscando, increíble – Nos felicito – Muy bien, ahora necesito a Lea y Cory.

Observe como Lea se acercaba asía nosotros me saludo con una sonrisa y yo le correspondí, después camino hasta llegar con Chris y este le sonrió.

**Cory:** Ey Darren, estas bien? – Pregunto acercándose a mí.

**Darren:** No, no lo estoy, Chris ni siquiera voltea a verme.

**Cory:** Eso quiere decir que no te perdón?

**Darren:** A decir verdad, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y…

**Cory:** Dios mío Darren, realmente eres desesperante – Dijo masajeando el puente de su nariz con frustración – No puedo creer que aun no has hablado con él.

**Darren:** Gracias por hacerme sentí mejor – Dije sarcásticamente.

**Lea:** Cariño apresúrate, tenemos que iniciar – Dijo refiriéndose a Cory.

**Cory:** Muy bien linda – Sonrió – Y tu, es mejor que te apresures y lo sigas – Dijo señalando con la mirada a Chris, el cual ya había salido del estudio – Suerte amigo.

Después de eso, salí rápidamente del estudio, corrí frenéticamente por los pasillos hasta que por fin lo encontré.

**Darren:** Chris! – Lo llame fuertemente, este se detuvo y volteo a verme.

**Chris:** Que sucede – Su vos sonaba tan fría y cortante.

**Darren:** Yo, quiero pedirte una disculpa.

**Chris:** Porque?

**Darren:** Por ese beso, el que te di la otra vez.

**Chris:** No tienes porque disculparte – Dijo para después seguir con su camino.

**Darren:** Chris espera – Lo detuve tomándolo por la muñeca – Tengo que explicártelo.

**Chris:** No tienes nada que explicar, me quedo muy claro, solo fue un error.

**Darren:** Créeme que no lo fue y que me siento como un idiota por haber dicho eso.

**Chris:** Entonces, porque me besaste? - Mordí mis labios, maldición, me había quedado en blanco, no sabía que decir – Si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy – Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

**Darren:** Tú, te veías muy lindo – Dije y este detuvo su marcha.

**Chris:** Que? – Pregunto confundido.

**Darren:** Te veías muy lindo y yo, te tenía tan cerca de mí, fue inevitable yo…deseaba hacerlo, el único error que cometí ese día fue haberte dejarte solo sin decir nada – Observe como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas, sonreí enormemente, extrañaba tanto verlo así, tan tierno e inocente.

**Chris:** Eso…eso es verdad? – Pregunto incrédulo.

**Darren:** Te lo puedo jurar – Me acerque a él, la diferencia de alturas era notoria, pero eso no impedía que nuestras miradas quedaran fijas la una de la otra – Podrías, perdonarme.

Quedo en silencio por unos segundos, me miro detenidamente y después sonrió.

**Chris:** Claro que si Darren – Sentí que mi corazón estallaría en cualquier segundo, sin pensarlo, lo abrase fuertemente y él me correspondió.

**Darren:** Ya no estarás molesto con migo? – Pregunte separándome de él.

**Chris:** Para ser honesto, no es como si ese beso me hubiese molestado, a decir verdad, fue todo lo contrario – Se sonrojo aun más.

Mis ojos se abrieron asombrados, el acaba de decir que le había gustado que yo lo besara?

**Darren:** Entonces porque…

**Chris:** Porque eres un tonto – Sonrió – Quien en su sano juicio le da un beso a alguien y después huye dejándolo solo?

**Darren:** Creo que ya sabes la respuesta – Dije apenado.

**Chris:** Aunque, tal vez me excedí un poco al ignorarte de esa manera, lo siento.

**Darren:** Descuida, en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

**Chris:** En verdad? – Encaro una de sus cejas.

**Darren:** A decir verdad…no – Soltó una carcajada, dios, cuanto extrañaba escuchar su hermosa risa.

**Chris:** Aunque todavía hay algo que no me queda claro – Dijo seriamente – Tu eres hetero, no veo la razón de porque me besaste – Me miro detenidamente – Estas…experimentando, o eres bisexual?

Me sonroje violentamente ante su pregunta, baje mi mirada sin saber que decir.

'' _Díselo, no pierdes nada__''_

**Darren:** Bueno, relámete yo… – Trague grueso, esta era mi oportunidad, tenía que decírselo – Yo soy…

_Ey Chris!_

Escuche una vos que llamaba a Chris detrás de mí, voltee y vi a un hombre, alto de piel pálida, casi tanto como la de Chris, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, me sorprendí al verlo, sus facciones eran parecidas, excepto que las de Chris eran mucho más finas y delicadas, lo mire detenidamente, acaso seria familiar suyo?

**Chris:** Hola Will – Lo saludo y este le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Para ser su familiar era _muy cariñoso_.

**Will:** Hola Chris, listo para ir a comer?

**Chris:** Bueno, yo estaba hablando de algo importante con Darren, así que…

**Darren:** Descuida Chris, podemos hablar después – Fue hasta entonces cuando el tal Will se percato de mi presencia.

**Will:** Darren…eres Darren Criss, cierto?

**Darren:** Así es.

**Will:** Un placer, yo soy Will Sherrod – Extendió su mano y sonrió, para ser honesto no estaba para nada cerca de ser una sonrisa amigable.

**Darren:** Lo mismo digo – Apreté su mano y sonreí forzadamente, este hombre no me daba buena espina.

Un incomodo y profundo silencio se formo entre nosotros, mi mirada y la de Will se encontraron desafiantes, hasta que hablo.

**Will:** Entonces, nos vamos? – Dijo mirando a Chris, este me miro y yo asentí.

**Chris:** Claro, adiós Darren – Sonrió, para después irse caminando junto con Will, el cual antes de irse me dedico una sonrisa arrogante.

Los mire alejarse, sintiendo como la rabia y el coraje se apoderaban de mi cuerpo.

'' _Si yo fuera tu, me apresuraría, ya que alguien podría quitártelo''_

Apreté mi mandíbula y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza.

Esta vez tenía que actuar rápido, no permitiría que ese idiota me quitara a Chris, su intensiones estaba muy claras, el lo quería, y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

…

**N/A: Este cape quedo más largo, para compensar que el anterior quedo demasiado corto xD Hay Darren, si no llega alguien a quitarte a Chris tú te quedas callado de por vida :v Espero que el cap les haya gustado, también aprovecho para dar mis condolencias a todos los Gleeks por la muerte de Cory, es difícil paras por este tipo de situaciones, pero como sabemos, nadie es eterno en esta vida, espero que donde quiera que este sea feliz, este cap se lo quiero dedicar a él, ya que para mí, el fue parte importante del CrissColfer, como lo demuestra este fic, sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos en el próximo cap…Klaine For Ever! :D **


End file.
